1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control device, for example, to display the car speed by using a personal computer, commonly called PC.
2. Description of the Related Art
As this type device, it has been proposed a device in which the personal computer operated by a program for an OS (operating system) is mounted in a car, to control, for example, an audio device provided in the car (for example, JP-A-7-123019) For example, it has been used that the personal computer judges whether the traffic information data exists in the FM radio wave received by a radio, and in the case where it is judged that the traffic information data exists, when the car speed is 0 km, at an appropriate timing, the radio broadcasting is switched to the traffic information and the traffic information is displayed on the display unit, and in the case of car-running, the traffic information data is written into the memory, and when the running speed is not larger than a predetermined value, it is read out, and displayed.
However, this kind of personal computer generally has a defect that the program runaway is easily generated, but, when the computer is applied to the car mount electronic system by which the data of the traffic information is processed, even when the traffic information is temporarily not obtained due to this program runaway, there is no problem in the traffic safety.
On the one hand, in the case where this personal computer is applied to the car mount display system, there is a problem that when the display of the car speed, number of engine revolution, warning, water temperature, oil pressure, is temporarily not displayed due to the program runaway, there might generate the possibility that the safety standard of the car is not satisfied.